


a self indulgent RiderQuill mixtape

by hypernova



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernova/pseuds/hypernova
Summary: nuff said





	a self indulgent RiderQuill mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the urge to make a RiderQuill mixtape for a while. I'll write an accompanying fic at some point but I wanted to post the mixtape before I forgot about it.
> 
> It is ridiculously hard to NOT use any of the stuff from the Awesome Mixes...
> 
> https://playmoss.com/en/judau-geist/playlist/riders-in-the-sky

Let's Dance - David Bowie  
Burning For You - Blue Oyster Cult  
Tusk - Fleetwood Mac  
In The Air Tonight - Phil Collins  
Your Love - The Outfield  
(Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult


End file.
